Question: Simplify the following expression: $t = \dfrac{5z + 9}{z} \times 9$
Answer: When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $t = \dfrac{(5z + 9) \times 9} {(z) \times 1}$ $t = \dfrac{45z + 81}{z}$